In U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,990 issued to Warren R. Williams, which patent is incorporated herein by reference thereto, there is disclosed apparatus for forming can bodies. In this patent rotation of gears rotate mounting which are secured to each gear. A spherical bearing having a central bore extending therethrough is mounted in each of the mounting members and an end portion of a connecting means is mounted for sliding movement in the central bore. The other end portion is connected to a ram. As each gear is rotated, the spherical bearing moves in the mounting means and the end portion slides in the central bore to apply a force to reciprocate the ram. This operation places large forces on the spherical bearing so that it is extremely important that the movement between the spherical bearing and the mounting means and between the end portion and the central bore be substantially friction free while carrying very high loads. This invention provides hydrostatic bearing means for obtaining this substantially friction free movement.